There's Nothing Casual About Sex
by Vix1
Summary: AUM&M M&L A&I... When a project gets out of hand who's there to reign it in? Parties, car crashes, femaleteen drama, and love.
1. Chapter One

Title: There's Nothing Casual About Sex  
  
Author: Vix  
  
Email: Vix_Chic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own anything yet.  
  
Category: Every body- mostly M&M for this part. (Has sex)  
  
Spoilers: Nothing- it's AU  
  
Rating: R (Or worse)  
  
Author's note: I have NEVER done a sex scene before. NEVER EVER EVER EVER!!! Please tell me how I did. I have never done a story that had active sex. This story idea was just too much to pass up. SO please tell me how good/bad/horrid it was.  
  
  
  
PART 1  
  
  
  
Maria DeLuca glanced around West Roswell's quad searching out her two best friends. She spotted them Alex Whitman, a tall lanky boy with bright green eyes and dark hair, waved her over to his and Liz's table. Liz Parker sat studying her biology text. Her dark hair was in braids and barely touching the book.  
  
As Maria reached the table Liz looked up and her deep almond shaped brown eyes found Maria's, "Morning 'Ria!"  
  
"Hey girl! What are you doing?" She asked as she pulled out her own lunch bag and began to rifle through it.  
  
"Studying." Liz said as she returned her full attention to her text.  
  
"What's new." Alex said gesturing to Liz and her usual study habits.  
  
"Tell me about it." Maria said bringing out an apple and a sandwich.  
  
"Gimmie!" She said as she reached over to the giant bag of Doritos that Alex had in his lap.  
  
"DeLuca, No!" Alex cried as he picked them up and held them above his head.  
  
"Alex! Not funny!" Maria said giggling as she reached for the bag.  
  
"You two!" Liz said menacingly.  
  
Alex and Maria quieted down and sat the chips between them.  
  
Alex and Maria both pulled out their notebooks and began to write. Alex looked over his book of lyrics cryptically as the blonde to his left, Maria reread over her poem.  
  
*  
  
Michael Guerin, biggest bad ass at Roswell high, walked across the quad to talk to his best friend, Max Evans.  
  
"Hey Max." He said as he plopped down on the bench next to Isabel, Max's goddess sister.  
  
"Hey." Replied said Max, the boy with dark hair and eyes to match.  
  
"You know you could say hi to me too." Isabel Evans, the blonde with bright brown eyes and curves galore, said with venom.  
  
Michael glanced over at Isabel. She looked pissed.  
  
"What happened princess?" Michael asked. Isabel had all ways been the ice princess. She was a cold bitch to any one who got in her way.  
  
"Michael, they um. 'up graded' her position so I'd watch it." Max warned his friend.  
  
"Up graded?" Michael asked his brain not wrapping around the double meaning.  
  
"As of today I'm now not the Ice Princess I'm the Ice QUEEN." Hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
Before Michael could open his mouth and make a crack the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of fifth period.  
  
*  
  
Michael walked quickly into the Social environment room taking in everyone around him. He was so busy eyeing the cheerleaders that he failed to notice a little blonde girl walking towards her own desk behind him.  
  
Maria's green eyes flared as she stood waiting for Michael Guerin to notice where he was standing and whom he was blocking but he kept his eyes trained on the girls.  
  
"Guerin." Maria said exasperated.  
  
"Oh I'm sorr.Never mind it's just you." He said as he stared down at her.  
  
"Move." Maria said her glare not faltering.  
  
"Go around." He hissed giving her his complete attention.  
  
"Make me." She replied.  
  
"Don't tempt me." He growled.  
  
She finally gave up on the verbal quibbling and just glared at him. She was better at verbal abuse but Michael never understood the meaning of words real well.  
  
They had only been going to school together for over a decade. She knew his fighting habit well- she knew them better than anyone else. In all the time they had known one another they had NEVER got along. Not since the first time they met in grade school.  
  
"Mr. Guerin, Ms. DeLuca, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to start class! After all it is Friday. Let's just make it through this hour with out a fight or an office visit." The teacher said as he sat down on his desk.  
  
Michael gruffly brushed past her roughly colliding his shoulder with hers.  
  
"Class as you all know school will come to an end soon and some of you are lacking in points. With out these points you will fail. So for extra credit I have paired up people so that they can do the reports easier and quicker. You will have to do a social survey of any kind that we have studied. The pairs are," The teacher began to call them out over the rumble of groans his students were emitting: "Kalanowski and Baker, Dowdy and J. Parker, M. Evan and L. Parker, I. Evans and Whitman, Charlton and Philip, Williams and Harrington, Beinkimper and Vernon, Hill and Hilton, Finch and Harrelson, Clemens and Stork, and last but not least Guerin and DeLuca."  
  
Maria eyes went wide- someone very powerful obviously hated her- a lot.  
  
*  
  
"Did you hear about the party tonight?" Alex asked as he jumped into the Jetta's back seat.  
  
Maria had had the Jetta since she got her license and the car had survived her by some miracle because it was now their junior year.  
  
"Does it matter? The world is ending any way." Maria said morbidly as she pulled out of the parking lot with Liz in the passenger side and Alex in the back.  
  
"Still bummed about getting paired with Michael?" Alex asked noticing that Maria's usual bright green eyes were now a deep olive tone- not a good sign.  
  
"Speaking of the pairs how do you feel about being with the Ice Queen?" Liz asked from the front seat.  
  
"She was really pissed about that today. She kept ranting about 'long live the queen' or something." He said leaning back into the seat.  
  
"Now ladies back to the original question- we making an appearance or what?" Alex asked his ladies.  
  
Liz glanced over at Maria and Maria shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I guess that's an affirmative Alex we are going. Lord help us all." Liz said turning the radio on as they turned on to another road heading towards the crashdown.  
  
*  
  
"I don't want to go." Max whined like a five-year-old.  
  
Isabel and Michael glared at him.  
  
"Michael even goes to these things." Isabel said.  
  
It was true. Michael did go to all the after game parties, weekend parties, end of school riots, beginning of school bashes, summer parties, and the winter get together. Not to mention the spring formal, the fall formal, the winter formal, homecoming, prom, the valentine dance, and many many other things. He had no choice Isabel had been building up his popularity since they were young. After all he was the captain of the football team he had to have standing point in school, didn't he?  
  
"I'm not the captain of the football team, wrestling team, or the basketball team. I'm not popular, I never go and I'm not going to start today." Max whined loudly.  
  
"I think Alex said something about Liz being there." Isabel began and her brother popped out of bed and started to raid his closet for clothes.  
  
"Mission accomplished." She hissed to Michael as he high fived her.  
  
*  
  
"What are we doing here again?" Maria asked as she and Liz made their way around one of their classmate's in ground pools and over to the house it self.  
  
"Him!" Liz said gesturing to Alex who was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the pool while talking to some friends.  
  
"I'm going to go get a drink. Want one?" Maria asked.  
  
When she received no reply she looked over at her friend and noticed Liz's attention elsewhere and that else where just happened to be walking towards them. His name was Max Evans and him and Liz Parker had had a thing for each other since time began.  
  
Maria gave up on her friend knowing she could. entertain her self and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
She searched around for the drinks but found the bar to be bare. She looked around searching for a beverage. She walked through the house until she found the pantry. It was a pantry slash wash room most likely to save space. She had no need to turn on the light there was enough light out side that she could see fine if she strained her eyes just a tiny bit.  
  
She looked around and found what she was looking for- caffeine. After this day of pure hell she needed it. She pulled out the bottle and sat it on the washer that was on the opposite wall as the pantry. She untwisted the top and got ready to pour it's substance into her cup she had brought in with her, but the door opening and closing got her attention.  
  
She turned to see a spikey-headed figure bang his head on the door repeatedly.  
  
"KILL. ME. NOW." He said with each bang of his cranium.  
  
"GIVE. ME. A. GUN." Maria said smirking at his distraught vibe.  
  
"DeLuca?" Michael whirled around squinting at the dark figure.  
  
"The light switch is right behind you buddy." She said her smirk still taking residence on her feminine facial features.  
  
Michael flipped on the switch as she recapped the soda bottle.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked growling.  
  
"Well I could ask you the same question. It's not every day you see a porcupine bang his head against the wall and beg for death now is it?" Maria asked in one breath as she hopped on top the washer.  
  
"Why don't you take your blonde ass out of here and leave me be?" He asked opening the door for her and gesturing to move through it.  
  
"Hey I have a cute ass buster." She said as she stood up with her soda and cup.  
  
She was walking through the door when she heard Michael mumble under his breath, "If you're blind."  
  
She smacked him up side the head with a full three liter of Coke before slamming the door shut and locking it.  
  
"You take that back!" She huffed crossing her arms- her cup falling to the floor long forgotten.  
  
"Damn it DeLuca. That hurt like." Michael began as he grabbed for her.  
  
"Take it back." Maria said moving out of the way and pronouncing each word very carefully.  
  
"Not after you hit me with the friggin' bottle!" He cried out as he grabbed his head still in pain.  
  
"You shouldn't have said that because I don't have a fat ass!" She said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine you don't have a fat ass," Michael said and she smiled, "You have a huge ass."  
  
She squealed as she lunged for him.  
  
He moved swiftly out of the way. Smiling as smugly as he could.  
  
She turned around and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"You're easy to get to. You know that?" He asked still smiling in a smug manner.  
  
"Why are you so satisfied with your self?" She asked getting beyond pissed.  
  
"Because you're so easy. to get to." He said his grin getting even wider.  
  
"I'll tell you what mister." Maria began to rant but his laughing cut her off.  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked anger evident in her voice.  
  
"You, blondie! Look at you getting all fluster over some little argument." He smirked.  
  
She lounged for him again but this time he moved back causing her to fall on her knees in front of him.  
  
"You know DeLuca while you're down there and all." He began motioning his hand in and out of the side of his mouth. His tongue corresponding with the action, making his performance resemble oral sex.  
  
Maria shrieked and his smile just broadened and his laughter just got louder.  
  
She was going to teach him a lesson. She reached for the buttons on his tight jeans and his laughter stopped instantly.  
  
"What are you doing DeLuca?" He asked his eyes darkening to almost a black shade.  
  
"Wiping that smug little grin off your face." She hissed through her ground teeth.  
  
He smiled again that annoying damn, I've-got-you-where-I-want-you smile that she had grown to loath.  
  
"You wouldn't dare do something like that." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
She undid the button then glanced back up at him to see if his facial expression had changed at all. He was still had that exasperating amused grin plastered on.  
  
"You. Won't. Go. Through. With. IT." He said looking down at her.  
  
She wasn't going to lose this game. Not this time not EVER again was she going to lose any thing to Michael Guerin.  
  
She reached a steady hand up and undid the zipper then once again checked his face or any difference; there was none.  
  
She put her hands on both sides of his pants and yanked down hard. They softly hit the floor.  
  
She peeked up at him; still no damn change. Damn him! She had thought this was the perfect way to do this. He would give up soon. wouldn't he?  
  
She put her hands on his boxers and took a deep quiet breath before making them too pool around his ankles.  
  
She looked up at him, fear in the back of her eyes. He was still looking at he the exact same infuriating way.  
  
She began to pull back. He could keep that damn smile this had just gotten way to serious for her.  
  
"Told you, you couldn't." Michael began but was physically cut off.  
  
She had almost chickened out but he opened his mouth only fueling her fire even more. She had grasped him making him quiet instantly.  
  
She held his length in her soft hands. It instantly started to get harder.  
  
She looked at it amazed as if she were Liz doing some sort of science experiment.  
  
She tentatively moved her hand up and down testing its surface and she heard a soft moan escape Michael's lips.  
  
She looked back up at him and he was still looking at her but the smirk was gone there laid an emotionless expression as he inwardly awaited the next move.  
  
She licked her lips, the move more arousing than her hand. She slowly lowered her lips to his warm flesh that 'stood' before her.  
  
She felt him shiver. She put her hands on his hips to both bring him closer and to steady herself.  
  
When she encased him entirely she felt another shiver run through his body. She removed her mouth slowly, painfully slowly, from him and ran her tongue from his base to the tip encircling it before her moist, wet mouth yet again engulfed his pulsating member.  
  
She began to stroke him with her tongue as she moved her mouth back and forth faster and faster until she felt his hands in her hair urging her to keep going.  
  
She did just that. She felt him try and move his hip with her mouth as she changed pressures making the sucking soft and delicate. She felt him moan more than she heard him. She began to alternate between hard and soft, and quick and slow.  
  
She began to suck harder and move her mouth quicker electing several different pitch moans out of him as she did. They had some how found their way against a wall as he held on to the washer and her head for support not because he was going fall literally but because the physical sensation was becoming too much for him to hold on to. He felt like he was going to burst any second.  
  
Maria noticed that instead of pushing her head he was now pulling it. away. She moved back to watch him grab for her cup that long sense been forgotten and proceed to fix his 'pressing' problem.  
  
Maria only then became achingly aware of what their little display had done to her. The ache between her legs was almost unbearable now that she had nothing to 'occupy' her with.  
  
"Maria." Michael began her name like velvet on his tongue.  
  
She turned around to find him completely clothed.  
  
She stood up and brushed off her knees then looked up at Michael's face.  
  
And this time it was her turn to smile, "I win."  
  
With that she was gone. 


	2. Chapter Two

PART 2  
  
"OK class, I suspect you have all had time to come up with at least a basic out line of your project over the weekend if not you have till the end of this hour to at least arrive at an experiment." The teacher said as of a way of greeting Monday morning.  
  
Maria fidgeted nervously in her seat next to Michael Guerin.  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked as he leaned in close so she could hear him better.  
  
"I haven't come up with any ideas on the whole assignment, what about you?" Michael asked.  
  
That was his first words to her after their little. adventure? Those? Was he going to pretend it never happened? Maria was so plagued in thoughts she didn't even bother answering him or even notice that she didn't.  
  
"I guess not. Listen Maria about last Friday." Michael began.  
  
"Casual Sex." Maria blurted out in a whisper.  
  
"What?" Michael asked his eyes widening.  
  
"We should do it on casual sex." Maria said adding more specifics.  
  
"Like how often it happen or the effect it has on people?" Michael asked.  
  
"The effect." Maria said as calmly as she could manage when Michael was that close. Once she had shut down the rampage of thoughts coursing through her brain it registered that he was leaning in so close that she could feel his breath tingling her ear.  
  
"We could experiment. You know we need first hand experience and all." He said smiling in her ear.  
  
"I suppose we could." Maria said her heart beat pulsing through out her body.  
  
"Really?" Michael asked taken aback.  
  
"We'd have to keep it completely secret." Maria said instantly.  
  
"We could plan meetings say in the Eraser Room, or your apartment considering you live alone." Maria said now talking more to her self then to him.  
  
"How do you know I live alone?" He asked confused.  
  
"Please every girl in West Roswell knows that Michael-I'm-A-BADASS-Every- Girl-Wants-To-Jump-Guerin lives by himself." Maria said obviously.  
  
"Every girl wants to jump?" He asked huskily.  
  
"We could send letters in school but we couldn't use our names it'd be too risky." Maria said ignoring his last remark.  
  
"We could have code names!" Michael whispered laughing slightly at the child like thought.  
  
"What do you want to be?" Maria asked finally turning to face him.  
  
"You finally listen and you hear * that * and take me seriously." Michael said shaking his head; he really would never get it.  
  
"If you don't pick I will." She warned.  
  
"Spiderman." He said thinking briefly.  
  
"You can pick a name for me too. I have to start on this." She said gesturing down to their paper she was supposed to have written their project down on.  
  
"Pixie." He whispered into her ear before focusing on the paper too. *  
  
"OK class time for you to tell us what your project is to make sure you have no conflicting reports." The teacher said as he pointed to the first pair at the front of the room.  
  
"We have to say these out loud?" Maria cried looking fearfully at Michael.  
  
"Don't worry I'll announce it. I don't get embarrassed easily. Remember?" He asked hinting to their fiasco in the pantry room.  
  
"As I recall you should have been." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Guerin and DeLuca what is your project on?" The teacher asked interrupting their banter.  
  
"Sex." Michael said smiling at the teacher and ignoring the blonde beside him.  
  
"Come again Mr. Guerin?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Casual sex. Does it actually exist in repetition? Can two friends have sex together, OK, have a lot of casual sex together, and keep their platonic status?" Michael finished Max and Isabel's jaws actually hitting the floor.  
  
Several boys stifled their laughs as the teacher started to blush, "Very well."  
  
*  
  
Michael looked around the halls. It was the break between sixth and seventh and Maria was no where around. He had wanted to talk to her about perhaps 'experimenting' at his apartment this afternoon.  
  
As he opened his locker a folded piece of paper fell out. He opened it and it read,  
  
'Spiderman,  
  
I was thinking- Spiderspike-pixy chic- your place? Our project definitely needs to be finished so.  
  
Gimmie a sign, OK?  
  
Later, Pixy'  
  
Michael refolded the letter and tossed it into his bag before getting his books and walking towards his last class.  
  
*  
  
As Maria strolled into the parking lot towards her car she glanced around. She had yet to hear from Michael.  
  
She was all alone in the parking lot. Alex and Liz had hitched a ride with Max and Isabel so they could finish their own projects.  
  
She hoped into the Jetta and began to pull out before she noticed a motorcycle right behind her. She quickly slammed on her breaks and got out.  
  
"What the hell?" She screamed as she recognized Michael's bike, his helmet was tinted so that she couldn't see his face.  
  
He held up a hand with only four fingers up then pointed to his watch.  
  
Maria smiled and got back in her car. Let the experiments begin.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Lizzy? I might not be able to make my shift tonight OK?" Maria asked into her cell phone as she made her way over to Michael's apartment.  
  
"I'll try, but go ahead and call in Karen if I don't call you back by 5:30. Love you too. Bye." She said as she parked and hung up her cell phone.  
  
Maria reached into the back seat of her car pulling out her book bag and walking into the building. Suddenly she realized she had absolutely no clue where he lived. His apartment building yes. his apartment room no.  
  
She walked up the stairs looking at each door trying to decide which one to knock on. Suddenly the door of the room right in front of her opened and Michael Guerin ushered her inside.  
  
"How did you know?" She asked glancing around his apartment.  
  
"Window." Michael said and with that word she glanced over to see a wall window that faced the parking lot.  
  
"So where do we set up?" Maria asked taking her book bag off.  
  
"Most people set up in the bedroom. Sorry I don't have a pantry." He said casually.  
  
"Ha. Funny." Maria said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Finally she gave up waiting for an answer and threw her book bag on the ground next to a nicely upholstered sofa and plopped down. That's when she took in her environment. He had a nice apartment. Wood floors and everything.  
  
She unconsciously crossed her bare legs as she reached down into her book bag retrieving her folder. She had worn cut off shorts and a very tight top for a reason.  
  
"I think we should start by laying down some rules." Maria said preparing to write them down.  
  
"Well there's the secrecy thing." Michael said fixing them both a soda and setting them down in front of them on the coffee table coasters.  
  
"Yeah and there's no kissing." Maria said glancing at him but quickly returning her gaze to the paper in front of her.  
  
"Why?" Michael asked almost pouting.  
  
"Well after you kiss it's no longer platonic and that's what this experiment is about platonic sex, right?" Maria asked not taking her eyes from her paper.  
  
"Casual sex actually. OK, no kissing on the mouth." Michael compromised, "But kissing every where else."  
  
"Fine. Anything else?" Maria asked quickly scribbling down the only two existing rules.  
  
"No PDA. I mean I know there's the secrecy thing but we can't let on to any one. Which means when in private we can do what ever but if there is some one around we act like we all ways do." Michael said taking a drink of his soda.  
  
"Yes, we act like demonic offsprings of Satan's fire bitch." Maria said under her breath.  
  
"You're very creative." Michael said raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Thank you." She said her expression not changing.  
  
"And it's very creepy." He said shaking his head.  
  
"So no Public Displays of Affection, anything else?" Maria repeated.  
  
"I have a question." He said scooting over to her, "Is this kissing?"  
  
He gently pressed feather light kisses all the way around her mouth before letting his tongue escape to trace her lips.  
  
"I mean technically I didn't Kiss you so." Michael said as he looked at her.  
  
He let a small smile find his lips, Her eyes were closed and she looked. aroused?  
  
"I guess that's not technically kissing." Maria said coming back to earth.  
  
"So what about the body rules. You know, where aren't I allowed to go?" Michael asked his breathing deeper. He didn't think he had ever wanted something so much in his entire life. He didn't know how this girl was doing it but she was pulling him in.  
  
"I guess you can go anywhere I mean come on, it's sex." Maria said placing her notebook back on the floor.  
  
"So where shall we start?" Maria asked looking around.  
  
"In there." Michael said gesturing to his bedroom.  
  
Maria got up and began walking towards the hallway. Noticing along the way that his apartment was extremely clean.  
  
She entered the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. It bounced. interesting. It was soft enough but not so soft that one might sink. And quiet. quiet was good.  
  
Michael walked in behind her and leaned against his bedroom door frame.  
  
"You know this sex thing won't work if you're over there." Maria said as she stood on her knees on the bed's edge.  
  
"First answer me a question DeLuca, what did you mean by I should have been embarrassed?" He asked and Maria let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Come here." Maria gestured with her finger for him to stand in front of her.  
  
"Last time we were like this weren't you shorter?" He asked smirking down at her.  
  
"Bite me Guerin." She grumbled.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." He said gently pushing her back on the bed so he could have access to her body.  
  
His mouth's assault began at her neck nibbling and fulfilling part of her request. He let one of his forearms support him and he let his other hand travel down her side to play with the hem of her shirt.  
  
He wanted it gone.  
  
She lifted up slightly and let him remove her tank top. He started to attack her neck again and her eyes shut pressing her neck into his teeth. He leaned back enough to take her in. She was absolutely magnificent. The curve of her breast. The slant of her lean hips. Hips that were clad in short shorts that were soon to be eliminated.  
  
"Hey Spider spike." Maria called up softly.  
  
Michael chuckled low in his throat making the sound. erotic.  
  
He let his hands travel to her back and unsnap her bra as he began to nibble and kiss the skin leading to the center meeting of her white satin bra.  
  
His hand hovered mere centimeters above her breast after he had completely extracted her bra, "Maria, are you sure?"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw his hand hovering so closely. It was as if she could feel the heat radiating off his hand. Her breast begged for him, as did the rest of her. She arched her back pressing her chest into his hands and Michael took over from there.  
  
He let his hand trail gentle feather light touches around it before rubbing his thumb over the nipple. He felt her begin to move beneath him. She ached so much she was trying to easier herself against the first thing she could make contact with.  
  
He let one hand press her hip back into the bed but not before undoing her button on her shorts. He slid the shorts off of her quickly and soon her drenched underwear followed. He couldn't believe his eyes. She wanted him so much. his pants were suddenly very uncomfortable.  
  
Her body jerked underneath his hands as he ran one down the length of her body from her sternum to her lower stomach.  
  
He looked up at her to see her looking back at him. He gently moved upward bring his hands to rest on opposite side of her breast. She whimpered softly only making him harder.  
  
He let his mouth press down gently on the tip of one nipple as he massaged the other full force. He let his mouth open slowly before taking as much of her as he could into his mouth. Her back arched up so far off the bed that his body couldn't hold her down.  
  
He let her lay down then he traced her nipple with his tongue before suckling it gently at first.  
  
She threw her head to the side as she felt Michael's hand travel slowly down her body to her core. She was dripping her need was so intense.  
  
He let a shaky finger run up her lips. She tried to press down on his finger but his other hand left her breast to hold her hips in place.  
  
She grabbed his shoulders and squeezed barley able to keep her own hands from finishing the job for him. How could one man do this to her?  
  
He kissed between her breast before making a pathway all the way down to her lower stomach.  
  
He took a deep breath before replacing his finger with his tongue. He ran it up one lip then down the other, tasting her warmth on him.  
  
His hands gently pushed her thighs farther apart and she let him. His tongue now becoming braver at the privilege darted inside quickly. He heard her sharp in take of breath as he did it again only this time he didn't stop after he dove in once. He kept letting his tongue torture her. His hands traveled back to her hips to keep the damn things still. She was going to release and he could tell. He let his top teeth find her numb of nerves before driving is tongue in one last time.  
  
She clenched her hands on the pillows and her body shuddered as she fell with a fierce intensity.  
  
Michael took his time of removing his mouth letting himself lap her up and enjoy her as much he could before sitting up and crawling towards the front of the bed to find her eyes still closed and her face portraying her immense pleasure.  
  
He looked down at her naked body that was still slightly shaking from her surrender. He suddenly became painfully aware of how tight his pants actually were.  
  
He got up and removed a giant shirt from his dresser leaving it next to Maria on the bed before going into his bathroom to fix his demanding dilemma.  
  
Once he came back into his room he found Maria lying on her stomach. Legs kicking in the air, reading over what she had written. She was clad only in the shirt he had laid out for her.  
  
"What are you reading." Michael asked sitting down beside her not knowing what to do.  
  
Maria scooted over to allow him to lay down with her, "I'm figuring out names for the couple we are interviewing. We can't exactly tell our class that we did the research first hand, now can we?"  
  
"So who do I get to be?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nick." She said shaking her head.  
  
"OK so that means I pick your name Huh? Let's see some thing exotic. like Jasmine?" Michael asked grabbing for the pen.  
  
"No way." She said keeping the pen out of reach, "How about Jordan?"  
  
"OK, why exactly do you want to make me sound like I'm having sex with a guy?" Michael asked quirking his eyebrows.  
  
"I have a friend named Jordan thank you." She said pointing at him menacingly.  
  
"Yeah and I'm not having sex with him now am I?" Michael asked rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's a her!" Maria said loudly.  
  
"Getting all flustered are we?" Michael asked smirking.  
  
'NOT AGAIN! That damn smile!' Maria yelled in side her head, "Not over you."  
  
"Really?" Michael asked disbelieving.  
  
Suddenly Maria felt a soft touch run up her bare leg and under the shirt where she was wearing nothing. His hand continue to run up her thighs and over her body until he began to lift the shirt to let his mouth have access to the smooth creamy skin on her back.  
  
He let his tongue trace her spine slightly blowing on it as he put both of his hands on her breast side trying to find the hardened pebble. Her chest and upper body rose farther off the bed to give him complete admittance. He began to lovingly stroke her breast as his mouth continued it path across her shoulder blades. She let out a deep moan as her eyes squeezed shut adoring the feel of his hands and mouth.  
  
"So you don't get flustered over me, Huh?" He whispered the question into her ear.  
  
Maria let out a frustrated cry low from her throat.  
  
"That's what I thought." Michael said as he placed another sweet kiss right between her shoulder blades before moving over to his old spot. His erection now was pressing quite painfully against his mattress.  
  
"Please. I could do the same thing to you." She said as she composed herself, "I have before."  
  
"Once." He stated as he held up two fingers to indicate how many times he had done it to her.  
  
"What are we keeping score now?" She asked evenly.  
  
"Sure. Who ever wins get something though." He said still leaning into the bed.  
  
"Who ever wins gets a sex slave for a month." Maria finished for him a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"Fine. But so far you're my sex slave." He said smiling broadly.  
  
"Really?" She asked smiling too but her smile was not one of self-assurance it was one of secrecy and conspiracy.  
  
She leaned over pushing his tilted shoulders backwards flipping him on his back. She quickly put her legs over his hips straddling him. She was now aware of why he was laying stomach down. She let a hand trail down between them as she shifted her weight both rubbing against him and backing up so she could reach between them and unbuckle his pants.  
  
"I'm not going to lose this one DeLuca." He said crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Do you like that shirt?" She asked.  
  
"It's just a shirt why?" He asked.  
  
"Could you live with out it?" She asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"I suppose." Before Michael could finish Maria grabbed both sides of his shirt and ripped it apart.  
  
"Good." She said as she ran a finger down his toned chest feeling his muscles relax.  
  
"Maria that was my shirt." Michael said his face portraying anger.  
  
"I know." She said as she leaned her head down starting at his lower stomach and making a pathway to his neck with her lips.  
  
"I told you I'm not giving." Michael began again.  
  
This time Maria decided she needed a different place to sit so she scooted up and sat down right on his throbbing length. He was silent. Michael had all ways understood the body better than the mouth.  
  
She started to rock back and forth to see what he would do. She could see his jaw muscle jump erratically but his control was still in tact.  
  
She started to not only rock but also press down and suddenly his composure was gone and she was on her back with Michael over her his member pressing against her.  
  
"That's two points for me." She said with a smile.  
  
Michael groaned and rolled over. This was going to be a very long contest. 


	3. Chapter Three

PART 3  
  
Michael watched as Maria whipped around the room filling and taking orders like a pro. Soon she was standing in front of him and his eyes meet her deep emerald pools.  
  
"Michael. order." Maria said becoming uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah. I'll have an Alien Blast and you after your shift. That is if you want to swing by." Michael finished the last part quietly.  
  
Maria began to blush and smile but she composed herself quickly; "I get off in five minutes. I'll meet you there, but I'll need your keys to get in."  
  
"Why don't I just leave now? I'm not giving you my keys." Michael said firmly.  
  
"You have to eat your food. We can't leave together; it'll be suspicious. And I'll give them back." Maria began to pout.  
  
"I'm not giving you my keys." Michael said, again, louder.  
  
"Shush!" Maria hissed as she walked off towards the back room, but before she could make it a jock from a near by booth pinched her butt as she passed.  
  
Maria squealed in surprise and Michael.seethed.in anger.  
  
Maria turned around to slap him but stopped. He was a paying customer and she wanted to see what Michael would do.  
  
"Do you need something?" She asked politely.  
  
"Well now that you mention it I would like your phone number." He said smiling.  
  
"Maria." Michael said from behind the high school loser, as Michael had dubbed him.  
  
"What?" Maria asked acting annoyed.  
  
"Why don't you do your job and get my food? I'm not tipping you to flirt with guys." Michael said thinking quickly.  
  
"Excuse me if you don't like my social habits maybe you should just not tip me at all!" Maria hissed as she flashed the other boy a smile and stalked off in anger.  
  
The boy smiled at her retreating form and it took all of Michael's will power not to growl at the boy.  
  
When she returned to hand Michael his food he was gone. His jacket was there but his body was not. Maria glanced to the men's room to see a head of spikes disappear into the swinging doors.  
  
She laid down his plate of food next to his napkin and she noticed writing on the napkin, 'Inside Jacket Pocket'  
  
Maria followed the 'instructions' and found his extra set of keys.  
  
*  
  
"Honey, what took you so long? Dinner is getting cold." Maria said as she walked up to Michael as he came through the front door and put her arms around his neck.  
  
"DeLuca, have you seriously went off the deep end?" Michael asked shrugging off her hands and his jacket.  
  
"You took way too long buddy. I have been here for an hour." She said walking towards the couch, which she had previously perched on.  
  
"Keys?" Michael asked as he sat down beside her. She wordlessly rolled her eyes and threw them to him.  
  
"Since you've been here for so long what have you done?" Michael asked curiously as he dropped his keys on the table in front of him.  
  
"I have been drawing up an interview for Nick and Jordan. I figure that if we answer the questions honestly after proper research we'll get a really good grade. Say an A+" Maria said smirking as she continuously wrote down questions.  
  
"What do you have so far?" Michael asked as he placed Maria's curled up feet across his lap so she was more comfortable.  
  
"Well," Maria began not letting on to how much that little move had actually startled and pleased her, "I have only eight questions."  
  
"You've been here for an hour and you only have eight questions?" Michael asked quirking his eyebrows.  
  
"Point?" She asked daring him with a glare. She wasn't about to tell him that she had raided his entire apartment the moment she arrived.  
  
"Just read the questions." Michael said.  
  
" These are questions for Nick:  
  
Number one- how close were you and Jordan when you started this casual sex thing?  
  
Number two- how did you take to the idea of having casual sex with a friend?  
  
Number three- did you have any fears?  
  
Number four- any expectations?  
  
Number five- were there any disappointment's?  
  
Number six- were there any surprises?  
  
Number seven- how has this helped your relationship?  
  
Number eight- how has this damaged you relationship?" Maria rattled off her list.  
  
"I still say it should be something girlie." Michael mumbled.  
  
"What should be girlie?" Maria asked not looking up form her notebook.  
  
"Jordan. Come on what about something like Nicole, or Julie, or even Amanda?" Michael asked incredulously.  
  
"No they're too. boring." Maria stated firmly.  
  
"I say you're too picky!" Michael retorted.  
  
"Obviously not if I'm actually conducting this experiment with you, of all people!" Maria spat out.  
  
"Well you know what? I'm better than half the idiots in our class thank you very much!" Michael hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
Michael wasn't happy at all. That little fireball could get him ablaze faster than anything or anyone else.  
  
"What, am I getting to you Spiderspike?" Maria asked noticing the small pulsing vein at the hollow of his neck.  
  
"You little." Michael was about to give her a piece of his mind when she did something that surprised him. She started to kiss the hollow of his neck letting her tongue run over the vein feeling his pulse under her satin feeler.  
  
"Huh." Michael was going to say something but every time he opened his mouth it would either shut or he'd have to cough.  
  
Suddenly her teeth were nibbling at his collarbone, teasing him. His had to force his hands to stay by his sides. He clenched his teeth and swallowed hard physically forcing down the passion that was trying to escape.  
  
'Was she doing this just for the contest?' The thought popped into Michael's head and he stiffened. He couldn't let her win that bet.  
  
He let his hands travel from his sides and down hers. He let them rest at her back playing with the exposed skin that was situated between her baby tee and baggy jeans.  
  
She moaned into his throat and Michael raked his hands up her back and under her shirt stopping when the bras clasp got into his way. Before he could undo it he felt Maria trying to tug his shirt off of him.  
  
"No sex kitten act today?" Michael asked smirking as Maria pulled her mouth away from his neck.  
  
"What?" Maria asked trying to understand something she was just not getting the jest of.  
  
"Remember? My bedroom, you throwing me on the bed, and ripping my clothes off?" Michael asked as his hands traveled a pathway up and down her spine making her eyes fight to stay open.  
  
"That's," Maria's eyes slipped shut but only for a moment, "That's not exactly what happened."  
  
"Close enough." Michael whispered as his face got closer to hers but before his lips made contact with her own his path changed and he kissed her ever so soft on each corner of her mouth before his tongue started to torture her neck along with his lips.  
  
"But the.um the um. the bedroom." Maria finally spit out.  
  
Wordlessly Michael stood as did Maria but before she could turn to walk towards Michael's bedroom he picked her up by the waist and started to kiss the neckline of her low cut shirt, he felt her shiver against his body before she wrapped her legs around his hips.  
  
They ever so slowly rushed to his room, closing the door behind them.  
  
By the time Michael let Maria fall to the bed he had managed to get her top off, but her jeans were going to be a little trickier. She reached down and undid the button for him slipping her baggy blue jeans and panties over her exquisite legs. Next went his pants and boxers.  
  
Maria pushed herself up on her hands and made her way to the top of the bed so that Michael could lean in between her legs but not penetrate.  
  
Once they were situated Maria began to rake her nails gently over his covered chest as he was sitting in front of her fiddling with her bra again.  
  
Once it fell off of her heaving chest he was in complete awe. Of course he had seen them before even on other women sometimes, but Maria just took his breathe away.  
  
He gently let his teeth rake over one nipple then the other. He could feel her body shudder beneath him. His mouth could have such an effect on her.  
  
"Michael." Maria breathed as she reached for his shirt to remove it slowly. Once it was out of her way she let her hands run down his chest resting on either side of his well-toned abs. They were both now completely in the nude.  
  
Suddenly a phone rang and Maria's head jerked up slightly. It was her cell phone.  
  
"Hey Maria. I don't know where you are but I'm afraid that you'll have to call me back later. I'm going with Max to Michael's house. You know your social partner? Well talk to you later chica." Liz said as she finished her message on her friends voice mail.  
  
Maria had left the volume turned all the way up so that she could here the voice mail in her car with her stereo blasting so she wasn't surprised she could hear it from the living room into Michael's now silent bedroom.  
  
"I don't which one is going to die first. Maxwell or Liz." Michael grumbled moving away slowly.  
  
Maria reached down between them and cupped his erection. He let a hiss travel through his clenched teeth, "Honey, if you do that you're not going to make it out of this bedroom."  
  
"Promise?" She asked moving her body down so that his erection was at her entrance.  
  
He moaned he wasn't touching her yet but he could feel her heat already. Just imagining it made him want to thrust, but he didn't think it would be the best idea seeing as how they were about to have company.  
  
"Maria, let's make a deal." Michael said trying to gain control.  
  
"I'm listening." Maria said he soft delicate hands still playing with his length.  
  
"We get up, get dressed, entertain Max and Liz, then you can stay the night. We can 'further' our research." Michael said trying to pull back from her intoxicating hands. She let him.  
  
He was shocked at how that disappointed him so. 'You're 17 and you just turned away from sex, of course you're going to be dissatisfied' Michael reasoned with himself, but then as he got up he looked at the girl that lay underneath him. It was more then that.  
  
"Spiderspike if you keep looking at me like that then you won't make it out of this room." Maria said trying to shake off the nervous feeling she got when his eyes drank her in like that.  
  
Michael just smirked as he got up and found his boxers, pants, and shirt. Maria did the same.  
  
They were straightening their appearance when they heard a knock at the door. Maria ran across the wood floor slipping slightly before silently plopping down on the couch grabbing her notebook.  
  
Michael casually walked over to the door and opened it revealing two very distracted teens. There in front of his doorway was Liz Parker and Max Evans making out.  
  
Maria was by his side instantly, "ELIZABETH PARKER!"  
  
Max and Liz jumped apart when the heard Maria screech Liz's name.  
  
Michael moved out of the way and let the other two teenagers enter before he shut the door.  
  
"You have some explaining to do babe!" Maria said propping her hand on her hip and wagging her finger at the blushing teens.  
  
"You dog." Michael mouthed to Max as he stood behind Maria.  
  
"We brought movies." Liz said before Maria could launch into one of her lectures.  
  
"Liz can I talk to you in private?" Maria asked taking the movies from her friend's hand and shoving them into Michael's stomach.  
  
Liz took a deep breath and followed her friend out of the room and into the bedroom.  
  
"When did that happen?" Maria asked her friend her eyes wide and curious.  
  
"A few days ago." Liz said looking at her shoes.  
  
"So are you two together or just face sucking buddies?" Maria asked.  
  
"Were together if you must know." Liz said smiling in spite of herself.  
  
"So is he a good kisser?" Maria asked gesturing to the direction of their earlier bust.  
  
"Woman you have no idea." Liz said raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Listen. I'm going to tell my mom that I'm staying at your house tonight, OK? Can you cover for me?" Maria asked.  
  
"Why?" Liz asked the smile fading from her face.  
  
"The people we're interviewing for our project work till way late so we can only interview them after work. They said they'd stop by when they got off and Michael offered me the couch so." Maria said making an excuse.  
  
"All right I can do that." Liz said as Maria picks up Michael's bedroom phone and calls her mom explaining that she and Liz are going to have a girl's night.  
  
"Now come on I want to go get as close to Max as possible." Liz said when Maria hung up.  
  
Liz walked hastily to the bedroom door and out the hall into the kitchen where her new boyfriend was.  
  
He whipped around when he felt small arms encase his rock hard stomach. It wasn't that he was surprised, he just wanted her even closer.  
  
"Don't they make you sick?" Maria asked teasing the couple good naturally.  
  
"Actually the only thing that makes me sick around here is you DeLuca." Michael said scowling.  
  
Maria whipped her head around. She had almost forgotten the rule of PDA, "Why don't you try and be pleasant for one day in your life Guerin? Maybe if you are nice I'll give you a doggy treat."  
  
"Play nice." Liz scolded her friend as her and Max made their way over to the couch.  
  
"OK, which movies do you want to watch first?" Max asked.  
  
"What did you rent?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
"Bounce, and Can't Hardly Wait, It's an oldie but neither of us have seen it." Liz explained grabbing the movies from the coffee table and reading out their labels.  
  
"I say Can't Hardly Wait." Maria said.  
  
"Can't Hardly Wait." Michael said settling leaning against the doorframe. 'The pizza place was only a block from here. It took them at least 10 minutes to make the pizza and 5 minutes to get here so the pizza should be here in 15 minutes. And if they made the order when the girls went into his room. his room- what memories it had.' Michael shook his head trying to clear those thoughts.  
  
"Be careful you might lose your brain that way." Maria warned as she walked into the kitchen searching for a glass.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michael asked turning to look at her.  
  
"Thirsty." She said as she found the glasses and then went to the freezer for ice.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" Michael asked turning back towards the couple on his couch. They were at it again. he was going to be sick.  
  
He went into his kitchen, which had a window wall so that they could see into the sunken living room.  
  
"They do make me sick." Michael whispered in Maria's ear as he stayed out of sight of the other couple.  
  
"Right now I just wished they'd leave." Maria hissed turning so that she was sandwiched between Michael's body and the counter.  
  
Michael put a finger to his lips mouthing her to be quiet. He slid his knee between her legs and began to silently kiss her neck and down her to the neckline of her top. He let one hand sneak in her shirt and to her bra- covered chest.  
  
She began to rock back and fourth on his knee trying to ease her self. Instead of stopping her he helped. He let his hands leave her chest and travel down to her pant's button.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Michael looked through the open space to see the other two teens tear away from each other to get the door.  
  
Michael leaned down and nibbled on her ear before moving to the cabinet to retrieve his own glass. Maria straightened herself right before the other two teens made their way inside the kitchen.  
  
"We ordered pizza when you two were talking." Max explained to Maria when she looked at the food questioningly.  
  
Michael brought out four plates and two more glasses. Maria silently filled the glasses with ice and brought out the remaining soda.  
  
Once they had the food and beverages secured they went into the living room and all pilled on the rather large sofa. Liz sat sideways in Max's lap with her feet tucked beside him, his head on her shoulder.  
  
Michael sat down next to the lovebirds after putting the movie in and picking up the remote.  
  
Maria was the last one out of the kitchen she placed her food down on the table and her soda on a coaster before turning off the light switch and sitting down next to Michael. She curled her feet beside her left so that she was closer to the boy to her right. Michael unnoticeably scooted closer to Maria. He made it appear that he was just sifting the way he slumped.  
  
His left hand was laid on his knee while his right had been hid out of sight.  
  
Michael's right hand grabbed a hold of Maria's shirt urging her closer. Once she was closer he let his free hidden hand rest on the skin between her pants and her shirt. His fingers drew smooth circle across her creamy skin.  
  
Maria let her eyes fall close and just enjoyed the feeling of Michael's hands on her body. Their little kitchen adventure had left her more turned on than ever. The only thing she wanted to do right now was drag Michael into his bed room and tie him down with leather straps after she stripped him naked. She would run her fingers down his hard chest feeling his warm smooth skin under her fingertips. She would straddle him, of course, making sure to keep his hips in place as she slowly placed strategic kisses all over his upper body before letting her own hips slide further down causing her wetness to rub against his harden flesh.  
  
Maria was ripped out of her fantasy, that was now taking over all her scenes, by the loss of the warmth of Michael's hand. He had removed his hand so that he could reach behind them on the back of the couch and grab a blanket.  
  
He covered his lap and legs. Maria grabbed the edge of the cover and pulled it over so it would cover her legs too.  
  
His hand slowly traveled back to the softness of her middle section. Once she felt his warmth crawl across her skin she turned slightly letting his hand have access to her whole stomach.  
  
Once the previews were done Max and Liz were dead to everything else. Maria had expected Michael to try something but instead he hand kept drawing little doodles on her stomach as they watched the movie together.  
  
Soon the movie was over and Liz and Max made their departure.  
  
"Now that they're gone." Michael began as he locked the door.  
  
"Yes spider spike?" Maria asked with a naughty grin.  
  
"Where were we?" Michael asked.  
  
"Oh, naked- in there." Maria said as she backed up towards the bedroom door Michael's eyes following her every move.  
  
She didn't know if she could take it. His darkening eyes, is hardened body, his soft lushes lips. If she made it to the bed without jumping him she would be amazed at her won will power.  
  
She now stood in front of Michael's bed with him standing right in front of her. He bent down ever so slowly and caught the skin right under her jaw.  
  
"Well now we're in here. How about the naked part?" Michael asked putting his hands on the hem of her shirt.  
  
Maria lifts her arms up and allows Michael to remove her shirt. Once he is done he tosses the shirt on the floor, where his soon is.  
  
He wraps his arms around her and uses his body to lay her down on his bed in front of him.  
  
He reaches down between them and removes her pants easily.  
  
There before him she lays, her body partially exposed to his scrutiny.  
  
"Maria," Michael began letting his fingers travel along the material of her bra, "you're beautiful."  
  
She just smiled unaware of what to say.  
  
'Was Michael being sweet? Was this more than just sex to him?' The questions plagued Maria's mind but before she could continue she became more aware of his hands. They were tracing the bra still, and they were sending sparks throughout her body. The closer her got to the center of her chest the more intensified the spark became.  
  
She couldn't stand it any more but she didn't want it to stop. She lifted her head up and began to his down his jaw and onto his neck.  
  
Michael moaned as she nibbled softly on his collarbone, this girl was going to be the death of him. but if that was how he was going to die.  
  
His thoughts were cut off as she unconsciously moved against him. She was trying to have more access to more skin but she had more access to something. else.  
  
He looked down at her and she stilled now knowing his eyes were on her face and her face alone.  
  
He gazed into her eyes, his own eyes dark with lustful thoughts. He had all ways seen Maria, around school at the Crashdown, but now. now he was really seeing her. With his eyes he traced the curve of her brow and the crease of her eyelid, and the paths of emerald color that intertwined to make her beautiful jewel eyes.  
  
"Maria." Michael began the name liquid velvet on his tongue.  
  
Maria's cell phone rang again.  
  
Maria let out a little grunt as she reached for it. She had tossed it on his nightstand when they had gotten ready before Liz and her lover boy showed up.  
  
Maria read the caller ID, "I'm going to kill Alex, slowly."  
  
Michael let a brief smile touch his features as he watched Maria answer her phone.  
  
"What?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Oh my God. When? Where? I'll be right there!" Maria said as she hung up her phone and looked back at Michael her eyes wide with horror.  
  
He got up and handed her the pants and shirt that he had discarded, he too dressing.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked as they hurried out of his bedroom clothed.  
  
"Max and Liz are at Roswell memorial there was an. an accident." Maria choked out as she grabbed her keys.  
  
"Come on." Michael said as he grabbed her free hand and taking her keys.  
  
He led her down the stair and to the passenger side of the Jetta before getting in him self. 


	4. Chapter Four

PART 4  
  
"Maria," Alex said as he watched his friend drag in a porcupine by the hand.  
  
"Michael." Isabel said tearfully as she let go of Alex and threw herself at Michael.  
  
"What happened?" Maria asked as she too let go of someone but this time to grasp Alex in a fearful hug.  
  
"Max and Liz were going through an intersection and this drunk was coming though the side one, well when he was supposed to stop and let Max go he didn't and he crashed into them. Some people at the gas station saw everything and called an ambulance." Isabel explained her eyes slightly puffed and her cheeks bright red from crying.  
  
"Oh my god, Isabel." Maria began but that was all she could out next thing she knew Max and Liz's parents were walking back from the check in area, they had to give the hospital certain things such as their insurance providers and so forth.  
  
"Well the good thing is they have them both stabilized." Nancy Parker said her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her shaking form.  
  
"The bad news is they don't know for how long." Diane Evans said as Isabel left Michael to hug her own mother.  
  
"How long ago did this happen?" Michael asked leaning against a wall beside a row of chairs.  
  
"Roughly, fifteen minutes ago." Alex answered for the parents.  
  
Maria walked over to give Jeff and Nancy Parker a hug; after all they had been her second family and Liz. Liz had been her sister almost.  
  
Nancy and Jeff excused themselves to go get some coffee and Diane and her husband, Philip, decide to join them knowing it was doing no good to stand and worry.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Isabel said into her hands. She had slumped down into a chair moments after her parents had left.  
  
"I know." Maria said doing exactly the same thing.  
  
"Did you know Max and Liz were together?" Maria asked trying to brighten up the girl beside her along with herself of course.  
  
"Yeah the big goof couldn't quit smiling so I had to get it out of him." Isabel answered smiling over at Alex. He had been there when her brother had made the confession.  
  
"She tickled it our of him actually." Alex said for clarification.  
  
"Really? I caught them making out so it gave them away." Maria said smiling briefly.  
  
"You caught them?" Michael asked a raised eyebrow.  
  
"We caught them." Maria admitted.  
  
"Yeah but that didn't exactly stop them either. I swear they're total horn dogs." Michael said shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe Max but Liz has never been a horn dog." Alex said shiver in nausea at the thought.  
  
"Neither has Max." Michael said.  
  
"I guess they bring out interesting traits in each other." Isabel said.  
  
Suddenly there was a code projected over the intercom along with the Parker's names and a lot of commotion took place.  
  
Nancy and Jeff ran past the four confused teens and into the emergency area. Suddenly Liz was being wheeled out, unconscious, her parents right behind her.  
  
Maria leapt from her seat to look at her friend as she was rolled by. Her heart sank and her lunch rose, she was going to be sick.  
  
She sat back down quickly and stuck her head between her knees breathing in slowly. there was just so much blood.  
  
Michael was by her side as was Alex, Isabel had moved out of the way watching as her parents were the next to run up to them.  
  
Maria was breathing and crying all at the same time. Alex was talking soothingly his words supportive; Michael was better with the body. He ran his hands over her spine reassuringly. His hands were comforting on her back.  
  
Suddenly Nancy Parker walked to them to try to explain. But she couldn't. not through the tears. Alex shot up and hugged her to him, now trying to calm Mrs. Parker.  
  
*  
  
Hours had passed, parents, Miss DeLuca, had been notified but had not come. Maria had composed herself as much as she could.  
  
Alex Whitman leaned against the wall his legs laid across Maria's lap her head laying peacefully on his chest.  
  
Her sobs had long ago subsided. Liz had been cleaned and stabilized after emergency surgery to remove blood from her lungs.  
  
Isabel sat across from them, her knees pulled against her chest, her head buried away from sight.  
  
Michael, on the other hand, stood as if he was made of stone. But even in his stiffened state he was watchful and aware of everything around him.  
  
He had tired to comfort Isabel but he couldn't handle all the emotions. His inner turmoil had taken his attention. He had wanted to run, but he was too far from his apartment.  
  
So, that's why he had stayed, or at least that's part of the reason. The other part was the simple fact that he didn't think he could leave them- Isabel, Max, Diane, Philip, and even Alex, the Parkers, and Maria.  
  
He didn't know why seeing her break like that had caused his own pain and anger to intensify even more. He'd been so scared when he had entered the hospital- too many memories, but he had managed to numb himself so that he could find what was left of his family- Isabel, Max, and their parents.  
  
"Why don't you kids go home? There's nothing you can do for Liz or Max." Jeff said as he approached the warn teens.  
  
Maria looked over at Alex.  
  
"I'll stay here. You go." Alex said quietly knowing that Maria didn't want to leave Liz's parents alone- even if the Evans would be with them.  
  
"Yeah you and Michael should go get some rest. Me and Alex can handle the parental units." Isabel said giving her nearing parents a weary smile.  
  
Maria's questioning gaze traveled to Michael.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by one spiky haired boy as he raised his eyebrows and asked with one word, "DeLuca?"  
  
She nodded slightly and he pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the Evans.  
  
"I'll keep you posted." Isabel said hugging her surrogate brother.  
  
"Good night Michael." Diane said as he hugged her next.  
  
Philip was silent and just patted him on the back.  
  
Maria looked at Alex and he smiled weakly while giving her his patented two thumbs up.  
  
After hugging him, Nancy, and Jeff Parker she slowly followed Michael outside and to her Jetta.  
  
"So how do I get you home?" Michael asked as he headed out of the Roswell Memorial parking lot and onto the main drag of Roswell.  
  
"You don't. I don't feel like going home. It's empty there. My mom is having dinner at the sheriff's house and she thinks I'm staying at the hospital so she won't be home until tomorrow." Maria said her voice dead.  
  
"So back to my place?" He asked his voice unusually soft.  
  
"Yeah." She said her voice not changing in tone but in volume.  
  
They rode in silence. It was now almost midnight so the roads were empty and illuminated by the Jetta's lights and the moon that was bright in the black sky.  
  
Soon they were back to his apartment. As he came inside he silently locked the door and retreated to his room to change. Maria went to the couch and curled up.  
  
"You're not sleeping on the couch." Michael said as he walked out of his bedroom in just boxers.  
  
"Watch me." Maria said as she eyed Michael.  
  
He tossed her an old worn shirt and she went to the bathroom to change and wash her face.  
  
As she came back out she found Michael searching through a near by bookshelf.  
  
She again went to the couch.  
  
"I told you you're not sleeping on the couch," Michael called over to her not turning around to actually look at her.  
  
She was in no mood to fight. So she kept silent but did not budge from her position.  
  
He looked over at the tired blonde. He quietly picked up a book and went into his bedroom setting it down on the nightstand.  
  
*  
  
Maria's head snapped up as she felt herself being lifted by strong arms.  
  
"Guerin!" Maria hissed.  
  
"DeLuca?" Michael challenged as he took her to his bedroom and laid her down, crawling in beside her.  
  
Maria looked around the dim room the only light was on the nightstand, which Michael was using to read by.  
  
"I hate hospitals." Maria said with a quiver in her voice.  
  
"Me too." Michael said barely turning his head catching sight of sparkly eyes. They weren't her usual sparkles caused by her total bouncy Maria-ness these. these sparkles were caused by a quick look in dim light upon wet teary eyes.  
  
"Last time I was at a hospital Grandma Claudia died. She wasn't even my grandma. She was Liz's. But she was a big part of my life you know? She had a stroke." Maria finished her voice staying eerily calm.  
  
"I'm sorry." Michael said facing her, why was she telling him this?  
  
"Yeah. When was the last time you were in a hospital?" Maria asked sitting up and leaning her back against the headrest.  
  
"You mean like injured?" Michael asked turning his face back to the book.  
  
"Any time." Maria elaborated.  
  
"Not since I was 15." Michael said absently.  
  
"Three years. Wow. That's when you moved here. You've had this apartment for three years, right?" Maria asked trying to piece together the puzzle pieces in her mind.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Michael asked his voice not betraying his thoughts.  
  
"Well- is there a connection?" Maria asked turning not only her head but also her body towards him.  
  
"What?" Michael asked his eyebrows drawing together quickly as his head whipped towards her.  
  
"Is there a connection?" Maria asked again his movements not going unnoticed.  
  
"No." He said quickly. too quickly for Maria's liking.  
  
"Liar." Maria said calmly as she turned her head and stared at the end of the bed.  
  
"I'm not a liar." Michael said placing the book in his lap.  
  
"Are too." Maria said in a childlike fashion.  
  
"Prove it!" Michael said smugly.  
  
"How?" Maria asked becoming interested in the proposal.  
  
"Prove that I'm a liar." Michael said.  
  
"Spiderspike- again- how?" Maria asked.  
  
"How should I know? You're the one that wants to prove it." He said deciding to put the book on the nightstand.  
  
"OK we'll start with yes or no questions. And if I prove you're a liar you have to tell me the connection, deal?" She asked eyeing Michael.  
  
"Deal." He replied evenly.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" Maria asked making her way over to him with her back towards the end of the bed and her face towards Michael.  
  
"No." Michael said sitting up even more.  
  
"Really." Maria said as she began to tickle his neck. no response. She moved to his sides, again no response. She then moved to his knees and from there to his feet.  
  
"OK so you're not ticklish." She said trying to think of the next thing to challenge him with.  
  
"Are you hot?" Maria asked playfully.  
  
"Yes." Michael said with a confident nod.  
  
"LIAR!" Maria cried with a laugh.  
  
"No seriously the next yes / no, true / false question is. Can I get you flustered?" Maria asked wagging her eyebrows finding that all sorrowful thoughts of Liz were replaced by her curiosity about Michael's secret.  
  
"What's the point to that question?" Michael asked immediately trying to weasel out of answering it somehow.  
  
"Well if you say no I can prove you wrong, quiet easily in fact- and if you say yes then you actually admit defeat! It's a win win thing." Maria said smiling deviously.  
  
"Yes you can fluster me." Michael said giving in- there was no way she would learn his secret.  
  
"Not as much pleasure as I anticipated." Maria said cocking her head to one side.  
  
Michael laughed softly.  
  
"And just what do you find so amusing?" Maria asked scrunching her face causing Michael to snort.  
  
"It's just. you're, you're cute." He blurted out finding her scrunched up bunny face adorable.  
  
"Am not!" She pouted.  
  
"Whatever you say DeLuca." Michael said shaking his head a bit.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Tempting." He said with a smirk.  
  
She glared, "Fine back to the game. Are you a virgin?"  
  
"No." He answered honestly.  
  
"Re-e-eally?" Maria asked trying to do a passable impression of Ace Ventura.  
  
"You sound like an idiot." Michael said not blinking.  
  
"Blame Alex." Maria said.  
  
"Geek boy?" Michael asked.  
  
Maria smacked him upside the head, hard.  
  
"Jeez sorry! Didn't know you and him were like that." Michael said rubbing his head.  
  
"We're not. He's my best friend so if you wouldn't mind backing off it'd be appreciated." Maria said her eyes icy.  
  
"Sorry, back to the game." Michael said apologizing again.  
  
"Who?" Maria asked.  
  
"That's not part of the game." Michael said wagging a finger at her.  
  
"Who?" Maria asked again.  
  
"Pam Troy." Michael said wearily.  
  
"You slept with that slut? Why? Was it an easy lay or." Maria started but was cut off by a shocked and surprisingly angry glare from Michael.  
  
"I was drunk and I don't remember it. No it wasn't just sex OK? I just don't go around having sex with everybody thank you very much! She was my first, last, and one of my biggest regrets!" Michael fumed.  
  
"Yeah you don't go around sleeping with everyone except you're doing a casual sex report. How the hell was I supposed to know?" Maria asked sarcastically and a little ashamed she hadn't given him to benefit of the doubt.  
  
"Point taken." Michael said his eyes avoiding hers at any cost.  
  
"Why haven't I heard anything about you and her? When did it happen?" Maria asked not able to keep her curiosity in check.  
  
"Last year, at a party. My jock buddies decided that I need to have some punch. I suspected it was spiked but I drank it any way. Next thing I knew I woke up next to her. We never said anything because I told her if she did she wasn't going to make it to cheerleader status. And sine Isabel and me are tight she believed me. Amazingly enough she never told anyone, at least not to my knowledge." Michael said with a final shrug as he looked back at her, "What about you? You still the 'big V'?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm still the 'big V'. Haven't you heard about me being the prude?" Maria asked her eyebrow quirking.  
  
"No." Michael said confused.  
  
"Well you know Tommy, right?" Maria waited for some recognition; he shook his head in the affirmative, "Well one day, for some strange reason, I agreed to go out with him. He got drunk. I got pissed and he tried some stuff. After yelling at him profusely I punched him and gave him a black eye. Him and Paulie now refer to me as the prude or old maid cause I wouldn't give it up."  
  
"Tommy told everyone that he and some guy from East got into a fight. Paulie and him are best friend and they're probably the only ones that know beside you and who ever you've told." Michael said angry.  
  
"No one. I haven't told anyone except you." Maria said her eyes full of shame.  
  
"Have they tried anything else since then?" Michael asked keeping his voice in check.  
  
"Not really. Every once in a while they'll advance on me just to watch me flinch or something but it's not really a big deal." Maria said still focusing on Michael's head not his eyes though.  
  
"You never told Liz or Alex?" Michael asked now remembering her earlier confession.  
  
"No." Maria said as the words reminded her of the hospital and her previous quest.  
  
"So what's the next question I can ask you.. I'm going to find out eventually." She warned trying to ease the situation with a smirk.  
  
She had confessed so much. Michael debated in his mind what to do. "There is a connection." He finally admitted.  
  
"I knew it!" Maria said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Do you know why I have an apartment?" Michael asked.  
  
"You've had it since you've moved to Roswell. That's all I know." Maria said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Well before I moved here I lived in Albuquerque with my parents. They were clients and long time friends of the Evans so in a respect Isabel, Max, and me grew up around each other. We'd take vacations together and stuff. Well, the last vacation my parents and I took we didn't go with the Evans. On the way home from Seattle, Washington the roads were wet and it was raining hard. My dad could barely see for the storm. So when he turned a curve he lost control because of the tires, they slid easily. We hit an on coming car and were rushed to the nearest hospital," Michael began to tell her something he had never before told anyone.  
  
Maria's eyes began to cloud over at the thought of what she knew was going to come. Just looking at the sadness in Michael's dark eyes made her hurt.  
  
"When we got there they took me and my parents to separate parts of the emergency room. I was unconscious so I found out when I woke up that both my parents and the person in the other car died. I was the sole survivor because I was protected by the front seats," Michael blinked a few times to keep the tears at bay then he coughed lightly so to rid his throat of the tightness that restrained his voice. "I was shipped here to the Evans' because my parents didn't have any siblings and Diane was the closest thing to a sister my mom had ever had. When I got here I didn't want to stay with them. It wasn't anything against them but. I don't know I just didn't want to be with the perfect family when I didn't have one anymore so I got Mr. Evans to get me emancipated before school started freshman year. Granted fifteen was very young we had the judge finally agree with some stipulations." Michael said exhaling silently.  
  
"What were the stipulations?" Maria asked.  
  
"Mr. Evans was to make sure I kept my GPA at least a 3.6 and I was to hold a steady job in the summer. My apartment payments were to come from both my parents life insurance and my inheritance." Michael said his eyes on his hands.  
  
"Michael." Maria began the note of sadness in her voice that he had earlier displayed.  
  
"Don't Maria. I don't need or want pity." He said his teeth gritted.  
  
"I don't pity you," Maria said softly before asking, "Do you have any hot chocolate?"  
  
"Yeah it's in the cupboard, why?" Michael asked looking at her curiously.  
  
"Well when something bothers me, Alex, or Liz we play cards and drink hot chocolate." Maria said getting up to find the hot chocolate.  
  
"Find some cards." She instructed as she walked out the bedroom door.  
  
*  
  
"Last round?" Michael asked as he finished his drink and set the cup on the nightstand.  
  
"Sure. What is it now, Maria five, Michael one?" Maria asked cockily as she handed her empty mug to him to place beside his own empty cup.  
  
"Shut up and deal DeLuca." Michael glared playfully.  
  
"Seven card stud, duces and threes are wild." She said as she dealed.  
  
Once she was done rearranging and exchanging her and Michael cards she called.  
  
"Three kings." He said proudly laying the cards down on the bed.  
  
"Four Aces buddy! I win. again!" Maria said happily as Michael picked up the cards and set them aside.  
  
"Yeah yeah." He grumbled getting under the covers.  
  
"Sore loser." Maria said grinning as she too got underneath the covers on the opposite side as him.  
  
Once she snuggled up in the covers he dimmed, but did not turn off the light.  
  
"What are you reading?" She asked looking over at the boy who was already engrossed in the pages before him.  
  
"Ulysses by James Joyce." Michael said absently.  
  
"Read to me?" She asked in a soft voice curling up like a kitten.  
  
"Sure." Michael said gazing down at her; her eyes already closed.  
  
"What incense him the most was the blatant jokes of the one who passed it all off as a jest. Pretending to understand everything and in reality not knowing their own minds." Michael read in a soothing voice.  
  
He gazed down at the sleeping girl beside him, she must have been worn out because she was now peacefully sleeping.  
  
He turned the light off and took a moment to study her face in the moonlight. She was beautiful. He had only had a brief moment earlier to study the curves and soft flesh of her face. Even though her eyes were closed he could imagine the bright green color they portrayed. It was burned into his memory.  
  
She was gorgeous. Not noticeably gorgeous which sounded impossible to comprehend. He was contradicting himself in terms. She was exquisite if you looked close enough. But you had to get close enough to her inside and out. She was nice to him after his. declaration. but not nicer then usual. She had treated him like nothing had changed. She wasn't like everyone else. She didn't pity him for what had happened in his past. She had just accepted it and moved on. That little detail of her incredible personality had made her even more magnificent then before. Making him find himself even more drawn to her. Being near her was like breathing life back into the shell that was left of him.  
  
With those thoughts plaguing his mind Michael laid his head on his pillow. but not before bestowing a feather light kiss on Maria's forehead.  
  
*  
  
Maria awoke with a start. She was disgruntled to say the least. Waking up in someone else's room and in someone else's arms would do that to a girl... arms?  
  
Maria followed the strong arms to see that right in front of her was a muscular chest; a bare muscular chest.  
  
She looked up and found Michael nuzzled into the pillow beside her.  
  
He looked absolutely serene. His lips were drawn in a slight smile and his breathing was even. She could tell because it rose and fall against her cheek as she laid her head back down. She liked how it felt to be in his arms. It felt. safe. With him she felt safe. Something she never thought was possible. She hadn't felt safe since. it had been a long time.  
  
She glanced back up at his handsome features. What was it about this boy that made her gravitate to his presence?  
  
She didn't know and at the precise moment she didn't care. The images of last night rushed back to her and she remembered why she had stayed. where they were. the hospital. and she began to cry all over again.  
  
*  
  
Michael awoke to wetness cascading freely down his chest. He instantly became conscious of the girl who was trying her best not to sob too loudly for fear of waking him but for some reason refused to move away from him. Then he noticed why she wouldn't move away. she couldn't. He had her trapped to his chest with one of his arms.  
  
"Maria." He called in a low gentle tone making her turn her moist eyes to his.  
  
His heart clenched at such a sight.  
  
He gently brought her head back to his chest and made it so that she was as close to him as she could get by wrapping his arms around her as much as possible trying to console the trembling blonde.  
  
"Maria, Liz and Max are going to be fine. The doctors said that they were stabilized last night before we left." Michael said rubbing her back with one hand.  
  
"Please Maria don't cry, baby." Michael said, instantly wondering where that endearment had come from.  
  
He had never been good at the whole comforting thing but with her. it was as if it was an instinct.  
  
"Do you have speed dial on your phone?" Michael asked his voice like liquid velvet to her ears.  
  
She shook her head yes.  
  
"Which one is Alex?" Michael asked taking one hand away from her to reach over to the nightstand where her cell phone was stationed.  
  
"Memory four." Maria said through strangled tears.  
  
Michael used his arm that was still wound around her to squeeze her gently letting her know he was there for her.  
  
He turned the phone on and contacted Alex hastily.  
  
"Alex?" Michael asked as a male picked up the phone.  
  
"Yes, who is this? Why are you using Maria's phone? Where is she? Is she OK?" Alex asked on end.  
  
Michael was unprepared for the rush of question but quickly recovered, "Alex. It's Michael. Maria's with me she's fine she just is worried about Liz and Max. Is there any news." Michael said just as quickly as Alex had.  
  
"No there's nothing to really report. The doctors did x-rays and cat scans. They're both fine. There's no internal bleeding anymore. Liz and Max are both stable and the doctors don't see a reason why they won't have a quick and full recovery." Alex relayed the message the Parkers had given him and Isabel earlier.  
  
"Thanks Whitman. How is Isabel?" Michael asked a bit worried about her.  
  
"She's fine. She's actually asleep if you want I could wake her up so you could talk to her." Alex offered.  
  
"No. Don't worry about it. Let her sleep. Later." Michael said finding the off button and pressing it.  
  
*  
  
Alex turned the phone off.  
  
"I'm not asleep." Isabel said from her spot near to Alex.  
  
"You look like it." He said running his hand through her hair absently.  
  
"Who was that?" Isabel asked lifting her head off of Alex's shoulder slightly.  
  
"Michael." Alex said unwrapping his hands from around her waist.  
  
She leaned forward still between Alex's legs.  
  
"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you." Isabel apologized trying to stand but finding herself dizzy as she plopped back down by Alex.  
  
"I knew I gave great shoulder massages but I had no idea they were that good." Alex joked as he began to rub her shoulders like he had the night before.  
  
"Well they are. Where did you learn how to massage?" Isabel asked leaning back into him find his presence strangely relaxing in itself.  
  
"I didn't really learn from anyone." He said titling his head forward slightly resting against the back of hers. The scent of her citrus hair was filling his nostrils.  
  
"You're a nice guy Alex." Isabel said turning her head slightly.  
  
"Thank you Isabel, thank you." Alex said smiling goofy.  
  
"I mean you've been so nice and everything. You're so supporting and." Isabel trailed off gracing him with a rare true 'Goddess Isabel' smile.  
  
"You're not the Ice Queen I expected either." Alex told her leaning in quietly.  
  
"Well that's because I'm melting." She said as she too leaned towards him. * 


	5. Chapter Five

Part 5  
  
"Maria can you take number six?" Karen asked as she whirled around the Crash Down.  
  
It was packed. The only booth that hadn't been packed was six and now it was filled.  
  
Maria turned and her mouth dropped. Sitting in booth six was Michael Guerin, Isabel Evans, and her own best friend Alex Whitman. This was a problem. The problem was Michael.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to the Crash Down what can I get for you?" Maria asked keeping her eyes trained on the note pad in front of her.  
  
"I'd like some men in blackberry pie." Isabel answered handing the blonde waitress her menu.  
  
"I'd like my usual." Alex said smiling at her.  
  
Alex with Isabel. that would be interesting.  
  
"And for you?" Maria asked chancing a look at Michael.  
  
He was silent. what did he want? He had thought all he wanted was her body- but now? It seemed like he wanted much more.  
  
"I guess just give me a cherry cola." Michael said shrugging indecisively.  
  
"You are the last order before my break so I'll be back soon." Maria said smiling at all of them.  
  
She went to put their order in before taking and delivering orders for tables five, nine, and three.  
  
As soon as table six's order came up she grabbed it quickly and practically ran to their table dropping the plates in their appropriate places with a exhausted sigh.  
  
"Tired much?" Alex asked looking at his friend with concern.  
  
"Yeah and those two ass holes keep bugging the shit out of me- it's so not helping." She said her head motioning to Tommy and Paulie's table.  
  
"They bug us all." Isabel said shaking her head.  
  
Michael looked at the boys with a small sneer.  
  
"How's Max doing?" Maria asked looking concerned.  
  
"He's fine. He keeps begging mom to let him out of the house but she refuses to even let him out of his bed half the time. It's only been three days and he thinks he's super man or something." Isabel said smiling at the thought of her brother, "What about Liz?"  
  
"She's sore as can be poor thing. She keeps asking her mom to let her go see Max though. Mrs. Parker refuses of course. So the poor girl is stuck in bed with the phone permanently attached to her ear talking to guess who, Maxwell." Maria said in an exaggerated dreamy voice.  
  
"Jealous?" Michael asked snorting scornfully.  
  
"Over them? No way. You should hear them on the phone it's enough to make you gag." Maria said her nose scrunching up in what Michael thought to be the cutest facial expression in the world at that very moment.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Isabel said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm off to break!" Maria said joyously as she turned around and walked into the back room.  
  
"She's not as bad as I thought she was." Isabel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Whatever." Michael said taking a gulp of his soda. His eyes fluttered from the back room to two figures sitting across the crashdown. Tommy and Pauile.  
  
His blood began to boil just at the thought of them. Suddenly Tommy stood up and walked casually to the back room leaving a grinning Pauile behind.  
  
Michael shot out of his chair instantly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Isabel asked worried.  
  
"Nothing just have to use the bathroom facilities." He said quickly as he walked out of the booth and towards the bathroom, instead of going into the bathroom he made a quick left and found himself standing right behind Tommy who had Maria pinned to the wall.  
  
"You still scared baby?" Tommy asked as he let one finger trail down her cheek.  
  
"Let me go Tommy!" Maria said her wrist struggling against him.  
  
"Oh come on honey, be nice. Just give Tommy what he wants." Tommy said leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Michael reached out and grabbed Tommy's hair pulling him backwards.  
  
"Guerin?" Tommy asked in confusion and pain as he spun around to find Michael seething in rage.  
  
Michael was scared. terrified actually. He didn't want to hurt Tommy. That was a lie. He didn't want to hurt Tommy in front of Maria. She shouldn't see such vulgar things.  
  
"Why don't we have a little talk outside?" Michael asked calmly as he dragged Tommy out the back way of the café by his shirt.  
  
"Michael!" Maria called out as the back door slammed behind the boys making her cry inaudible to them.  
  
Maria ran to the door and opened it slightly, so Michael couldn't see her watching the display.  
  
*  
  
"Michael what's up with you? Protecting the ditz? Why?" Tommy asked as he stood up and backed away from Michael slightly.  
  
"No reason. But if you touch her again I will hurt you. I will slam you so hard against the ground that the sound of your bones cracking echoes. Then I will beat you until you no longer scream- until you no longer breathe. I will kill you without a second thought." Michael said getting up in Tommy's face pure rage showing in his eyes.  
  
Tommy again backed off slightly. But he was not one to stand by and get threatened, "What's this all about Guerin? She your bitch?"  
  
"You mother." Michael began as he stepped forward again.  
  
"She an easy lay?" Tommy dared liking the reaction he was getting out of the boy.  
  
Michael lunged and Tommy never saw it coming. Tommy was flat on his back and Michael was straddling him pounding his fist into his nose and face repeatedly. Michael received a disturbing pleasure as he felt the other boy's nose break under his assaults.  
  
Suddenly there were hands on Michael's back pulling him up.  
  
He whirled around to see a very scared Maria DeLuca trying to get his attention.  
  
Michael got off of Tommy immediately, "If you say a word about this to any one, even your little Homo bitch Paulie I won't stop until your life does."  
  
With that Michael walked into the Crashdown pulling Maria with him.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking Michael?" Maria began angrily.  
  
"My apartment," Michael said regaining his composure slightly, "Meet me at my apartment tonight."  
  
Michael began to dig through his pockets till he found his key ring; "Here are my keys. You can't tell anyone about that." Michael finished motioning towards the back exit of the café.  
  
"Michael." Maria tried again.  
  
"What?" Michael snapped running his hand through his hair and wincing.  
  
"Let me see." She commanded and Michael reluctantly let her look his hand over. it was turning a nice purple shade.  
  
Maria put a tender kiss to the back of his hands making sure not to come in contact with the bruising knuckles.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
Michael nodded not able to speak. His emotions were tearing him apart so much that his brain couldn't possibly form a coherent sentence. He quietly turned around and made his way back over to his table.  
  
"What happened, you take a detour to the Smithsonian or something?" Alex asked grinning at Michael.  
  
"Something like that." Michael said nodding his head slightly as he sat down and hid his hands under the table.  
  
*  
  
"Max?" Liz asked as she watched her boyfriend slowly climb through her bedroom window.  
  
"Hey, how you feeling?" He asked softly, standing at the base of her bed.  
  
"Better then I did yesterday. What are you doing here Max?" Liz asked sitting up slightly and wincing.  
  
"Checking on you." He smiled at her. With concern clearly in his eyes he walked towards her and made her lay back down, "The doctors told you not to move too much. You'll pop your stitches."  
  
"I hate this stupid bed. I've been bed ridden for the past three days! The only things I'm allowed to get up for is to go to the bathroom and bathe!" Liz said frustration evident in her voice.  
  
"That explains why you smell like strawberries." Max said gently lowering himself next to her on the bed.  
  
"Why didn't you just come through the front door?" Liz asked looking back over at her opened window.  
  
"Because I didn't think your mom would let you have visitors." Max said laying his arm beside hers and intertwining their fingers.  
  
"You're right. I just don't like the idea of you climbing up my latter after the wreck. I mean Max, you're human don't push yourself, let your body heal." Liz criticized scooting closer to her boyfriend making her shirt rub against her stitches and she winced in pain.  
  
"You're human too you know? Let yourself heal. I'm fine. I'm not the one that had surgery." Max pointed out kissing her forehead.  
  
"My mom said it was the dash bored that some how bent my rib just enough to puncture my lungs but not to break it." Liz said. Far away dazed look conquered her eyes as she continued, "He died didn't he?"  
  
Max almost missed the whispered pained question. Solemnly he answered "His name was Hank Whitmore."  
  
"Mom said he was drunk." Liz said nuzzling her head against Max's chest.  
  
"He was." Max admitted staring down at her fondly, "I keep thinking that maybe I should have saw him or something you know? Like maybe some how it's my fault he's dead."  
  
"Look at me Max," Liz commanded gently forcing Max's dark eyes to met her warm amber ones, "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. This accident couldn't have been avoided by you or even by me. And to tell you the truth, as selfish as it might sound, if it was you or him I would chose you in a heartbeat."  
  
"I've known you forever and I know that we've only dated for a little while, but I know I love you Liz Parker." Max said softly leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Max Evans." Liz said as his lips softly caught hers in a soul soaring kiss.  
  
*  
  
"OK, so what are we going to do tonight?" Isabel asked as she looked from Michael to Alex.  
  
"Well I have plan so I guess it's just you and ge... Alex." Michael said looking at the boy apologetically.  
  
"It's OK Michael, I know all about my nick name as geek boy." Alex said shrugging it off with no damage.  
  
"You're not a geek. You're now dating the most popular girl in school." Isabel said nudging him softly.  
  
"Right so now I'm super geek boy." Alex said teasing her.  
  
Michael looked on as Isabel smiled happily. the wreck had obviously prioritized her thinking. no boy had ever made her happy. Whitman was good for her. And if Maria thought so highly of him then he probably wasn't that bad. since when did her approval hold any stake in his thoughts?  
  
"Since when have you two been dating?" Michael asked reprocessing their statements.  
  
"Since the night Max and Liz crashed." Isabel said leaning forwards and stealing one of Alex's fries.  
  
"It's the massage, I'm telling you." Alex said into her ear.  
  
"Later guys." Michael said leaning over and kissing Isabel on the cheek.  
  
"Bye." Isabel called stealing another fry.  
  
"Hey!" Alex said forgetting about Michael and trying to protect his endangered fries.  
  
*  
  
"Honey, I'm home." Maria called as she let herself into Michael's apartment and kicked off her shoes by the front door.  
  
"You're late. Dinner's cold." Michael mimicked her from days before.  
  
"Ha- funny spiderspike. So why am I here?" She asked tossing the keys on the coffee table as she sat down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Because I wanted to," Michael took a big breath so that he could just shove the others words out of his mouth, "apologize for what you saw."  
  
"You shouldn't have beaten him up Michael. He now knows that we have some connection." Maria said glancing at his hand that was covered by an ice pack.  
  
"Oh well, he deserved to get the crap beaten out of him. I'm just sorry you had to watch." Michael said shifting so that he sat towards her instead of straight ahead.  
  
Maria casually leaned back and propped her feet on his lap, "Michael what happens if he tells someone what you did. There will be rumors. you know what this could do to our rep?"  
  
"Yours would improve." Michael said before he thought about it.  
  
"Please if anything I'd be shunned. The preppaziods wouldn't accept me and the freakazoids I usually hang with would just think I'm a traitor." Maria scoffed hurt slightly.  
  
"Well the freaks hate the jocks, the populars, so your friends would hate my group more and my group would just think it's an easy lay as Tommy so tactfully assumed earlier." Michael said staring at her feet.  
  
"This is going to ruin everything." Maria said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"How could you be so careless?" Michael asked.  
  
"Careless? Me?" Maria couldn't believe this, "I wasn't the one who beat Tommy to a pulp now was I?"  
  
"No but if you wouldn't have let him get close enough to hurt you we wouldn't be having this problem." Michael said pushing her feet off of his lap and rocketing to a standing position.  
  
"Let him get close? Michael, I was standing with my back to him. I didn't think it was Tommy that came in!" Maria said standing too.  
  
"You didn't turn around and check or anything?" Michael asked accusingly.  
  
"I didn't think it was Tommy. I knew someone was behind me but I didn't think it was Tommy. When I did finally turn around he had me pinned." Maria said glaring at the floor.  
  
"Who did you think it was Blondie? The frigin' Easter Bunny? Or do you whore to him too?" Michael asked. He couldn't believe how mean he was being, he was acting like a grade A bastard and he knew it. His initial instinct had taken over when he didn't know what to do. He lashed out and blamed the first person he saw. the one who wasn't at fault.  
  
Maria was boiling with bitterness, "I thought it was you! OK, I thought you had come back there to work out an experiment schedule. Sorry!"  
  
Maria's head was spinning how could he be such an ass hole? The night. after the crash. what happened? What was she supposed to do? What the hell was she supposed to think with his mixed, and royally screwed up, signals blaring in her mind?  
  
"Maria I didn't mean." Michael began softer trying to regain control of himself.  
  
"Apologizing now? Listen you mother fucking ass hole. I don't give a damn whether you're sorry or not. It wasn't my fault Tommy came back there. It wasn't my FAULT I didn't know it was him. And it certainly wasn't my fault that you let your JEALOUS hormones run wild!" Maria screeched before making her exit and slamming Michael's apartment door as hard as she could.  
  
Michael stood there pained and regretful. Every word out of her mouth had been a slap to the face but nothing could have possibly hurt more than the wounded look in her eyes. he had just took the best thing he had known in years and offended it by blaming her for his own stupidity. He had gone too far. and the pathetic thing was words that were lies had just cost him the only true thing he knew.  
  
He quickly raced to the window to watch Maria run out the front door of the apartment buildings and towards her Jetta.  
  
He hastily threw open the window and called to her, "MARIA!"  
  
Her head snapped back and an icy glare stopped his heart, "What?"  
  
The venom in her voice could have killed him on the spot. that is if the tear tracks down her cheeks didn't.  
  
"Come back." He requested swallowing the dread in his throat. they had fought for years but never had he thought he hurt her so bad.  
  
"Fuck you!" she said her eyes blazing with contempt for one Michael Guerin.  
  
"Then at least let me come down." Michael said pleadingly.  
  
Maria thought briefly. if he did come down then his neighbors would know what was going on and for some reason this specific argument wouldn't make either of them look too moral.  
  
She took a deep breath and forced her rebelling feet to walk back to the entrance and climbed the stairs.  
  
Michael met her at the door and closed as soon as she entered.  
  
She whirled on him when she heard the click of the lock. Her hand darted out fast and hard.  
  
Michael's head snapped to the side with the force of her strike. His teeth clenched when she hit and he could now taste the metallic iron flavor in his mouth.  
  
Michael looked at Maria surprised although he really shouldn't have been. He was about to say something but his breath caught when he saw her eyes. They were completely void of everything but pain and hatred.  
  
"What?" Maria asked again.  
  
Michael took her wrist. She tried profusely to yank her self free from his grasp but he was still too strong. He made her accompany him to the bathroom and to Maria's surprise he spit in the sink and his saliva was blood red. she had meant to make his cheek sting but she had not meant for him to bite a hole through his tongue.  
  
"Michael." Maria began to offer an apology when he cut her off.  
  
"I deserved it." He said rinsing out his mouth.  
  
"If I let you go will you stay right here?" Michael asked his free hand grabbing for his tooth brush.  
  
Maria only nodded as Michael started to brush his teeth.  
  
As he brushed his tongue he slightly winced. Maria winced too. just imagining the pain. she looked at the side of his face. There, as bright as day, was a scarlet handprint.  
  
"Michael." Maria tried again.  
  
"Come on let's go back to the living room." Michael suggested motioning towards the door. Maria tried to catch his eyes but he was skillfully avoiding hers.  
  
Maria was puzzled as to why he wasn't yelling at her. he didn't even look angry any more he looked hurt more than anything else, hurt and regretful.  
  
"Maria before you interrupt me let me just explain my self a little?" Michael said looking from his hands to the couch as he sat down and motioned her to take a seat beside him.  
  
"When I get alarmed I blame the people around me even if it isn't their fault. You didn't do anything wrong at the Crashdown. It wasn't your fault that you're beautiful and some creep thought he was worthy. And it's my fault we're in this mess. I can't say that I'm sorry for my actions. I'm just sorry that you had to see them and I'm sorry you're going to suffer the consequences too." Michael explained focusing a little harder than necessary to the left of Maria's head so he didn't have to look at her as he explained why he was a dumb ass, insensitive, prick.  
  
"Apology accepted." Mara began, "Why did you do that anyway? Why attack him?"  
  
"Because he was hurting you and you don't deserve to be hurt. and I am so sorry if I hurt you Maria." Michael said finally looking into her eyes.  
  
Her eyes portrayed confusion. he had never cared before. what had changed? Did he actually like her, or even love her? Was he just the heroic type that went around saving all the damsels in distress?  
  
"The funny thing is Tommy was right. I am just an easy lay. I mean think about it- all it took was one infuriating grin and a social project and I agreed to jump into bed with you." Maria said her guilt about her decision coming to a head.  
  
"Maria you're not." Michael began to object moving closer to her but she interrupted him.  
  
"Yes I am, Michael think about. This is casual sex. we're both an easy lay." Maria said shaking her had.  
  
Michael had to chuckle. he never thought he'd be a one night stand, casual thing.  
  
"We are kind of sick you know that?" Maria asked as an after thought.  
  
Michael just laughed a little more. she had a point.  
  
Michael looked at her again. He took in her appearance and personality all in one look. she was Maria DeLuca, the most annoying girl he had ever met, the only person who didn't pity him because of his past, his social class partner, his school mate, his mortal enemy. and the only girl he had ever loved.  
  
"You're not an easy lay. and this" He motioned between them, "Isn't going to be casual sex."  
  
With that he leaned forward and seized her lips with his.  
  
Maria was taken by surprise, to say the least, but she quickly recovered as she began to kiss him back letting all of her passion out in that one earth shattering, mind melting, heart quickening kiss.  
  
Maria pulled back but not because she wanted to but because her lungs felt like they were about to collapse, and truthfully she would have let them if it didn't mean no more kissing.  
  
"Michael," She began another sentence that wouldn't be finished.  
  
Michael pulled her up off the couch and picked her up effortlessly as he made the way to his bedroom.  
  
Once in side the familiar territory he set her down in front of the bed and began to pull her shirt over her head. She let him and it was soon the start of a pile. Once Michael removed her clothing. He laid her gently on the bed and began to worship her body. His lip traced everything from the inside of her knee to her ear lobe.  
  
He concentrated solely on his hearts desire. Maria. His tongue tortured her naked breast as he his hands ravished her body.  
  
She pulled his head up regretfully but she wanted. needed to feel more of him. He allowed her to remove his shirt, kissing each and every section of his torso, and then his pants and boxers leaving them both in the bare.  
  
Maria began to delight Michael as she kissed every single part of his body her lips came in contact with.  
  
He began to kiss down her neck, one hand on her hips and one on his own hardened flesh.  
  
He began to proceed when the memory of Maria's virginity flashed across his clouded mind.  
  
"Maria," Michael breathed his voice low and throaty, "Are you sure because this is going to hurt you. and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Maria's eyes found his and she smiled at him.  
  
"I love you." Michael leaned down to breath into her ear.  
  
Maria's eyes widened at the admission. Had she heard him right? The fearful, expectant look on Michael's face confirmed that she indeed had.  
  
"I love you too." And with those words Michael kissed her as he gently advanced. 


	6. Chapter Six

PART SIX  
  
  
  
Maria rolled over and stared at Michael. It was the second time in two days she had woken up with his arms around her. She was really getting use to it.  
  
She looked down from his peaceful smile and took in his board naked chest. naked. she was naked.  
  
Maria started to panic, 'I just lost my virginity to the boy I hate!. I love. I . I have to find Liz!'  
  
Maria reached around her to remove Michael's arm that was securely wrapped around her. As she move he tried to pull her back but she kept forcing herself out of the bed.  
  
The phone started to ring and Maria instinctively grabbed for it but stopped, "It might be a little suspicious if you start answering his phone.And if you don't stop talking to your self."  
  
The answer machine picked up and Pam Troy's voice came over the speaker, "Michael, honey, I just heard the most interesting thing from Tommy and Paulie. I guess you were mourning the loss of me and I can forgive you for your . easy lay. And I can help you rebuild what'll be left of your reputation. Just get rid of that trash."  
  
As she stood she felt a sudden soreness not only in her body but her heart. 'He doesn't love me. It was a spur of the moment sex thing, and it just ruined his whole reputation.'  
  
As she gathered her clothes and dressed she kept looking at the porcupine that still had a smile on his face.  
  
He looked innocent enough.  
  
*  
  
Maria crawled up Liz's balcony and banged on the door waking up her best friend.  
  
Liz looked at Maria's tear tracks and helped her inside putting her finger over her mouth to signal to be quiet.  
  
Maria nodded as she backed up not looking where she was going and sat down on the bed.  
  
The bed moved.  
  
Maria sat up quickly; her mouth agape. There in Little Lizzie Parker's bed was her boyfriend!  
  
"MAX!" Maria said as quietly as she could.  
  
"Maria my parents are asleep." Liz hissed as she watched her best friend's eyes pop out of her head.  
  
Max sat up tiredly and scratched the back of his head before yawning and stretching.  
  
His dazed smile disappeared when he saw Maria.  
  
"Shit." He said under his breath.  
  
"Max Evans cussing. this is a first." Maria said eyeing him wearily.  
  
"I better go." Max said picking up his shoes and slipping them on.  
  
"I'll see you later?" Liz asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Maybe sooner." He smiled down at her and kissed her deeply forgetting for a moment that Maria was standing right in front of them.  
  
"Ahem." Maria coughed loudly trying to break their connection.  
  
"Sorry." Max mumbled as he drew back from Liz then kissed her on the forehead.  
  
As he left through the window Maria turned on her friend, "He spent the night?"  
  
"Nothing happened. You saw him when you left he was fully dressed." Liz said pointing at the window through which her boyfriend had left.  
  
"Why did he stay the night?" Maria asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Because he wanted to be close to me and I wanted to be close to him. It's not like we slept together!" Liz hissed sitting on the bed.  
  
Maria's eyes started to brim over with tears.  
  
"Oh Maria, what's a matter?" Liz asked reaching for her friend to sit next to her.  
  
"Ready for a long story?" Maria asked.  
  
Liz looked at her, "Always."  
  
*  
  
"Michael what's the emergency?" Max asked as he entered the door.  
  
"I need you to do something for me." Michael said sitting on the counter.  
  
"What?" Max asked looking around the apartment for the source of distress.  
  
"Will you bash me over the head with this?" Michael asked as he picked up the frying pan next to him.  
  
"Depends on why." Max said seriously as he crossed his arms in front of him.  
  
"I told someone something that I shouldn't have- but they said it back. It was said during one of those times where you are expected to say it but I meant it but then they displayed some serious signs of taking it back. This is gonna cause some huge problems but if they did mean it then the problems would be easier but still there but I can't ask them if they meant it." Michael said quickly and with out punctuation.  
  
". uh huh. " Max said nodding. He was silent for a moment; "You lost me."  
  
"Where?" Michael asked his eyebrows drawn together.  
  
"Right after you told someone something you shouldn't have." Max said recalling the first thing his brain had successfully processed.  
  
"But I explained that I meant it so I was right but they did something to make me think that even after I said it they didn't mean it." Michael said his hands now accompanying his words.  
  
".uh huh." Max said his eyes slightly squinted as he tried to put things in order in his head, "Nope still lost."  
  
Michael let out a sigh, "Never mind."  
  
"Michael what did you say and to whom did you say it?" Max asked as he sat on the couch.  
  
"I told someone that I loved them." Michael said looking Max square in the eyes.  
  
Max's jaw almost hit the floor. He was stunned which was quite obvious because of his engorged eyes and slacked jaw.  
  
It took him several long moments to get his composure back together before smiling.  
  
"You meant it?" Max asked.  
  
Michael nodded his head.  
  
"And they said it back, but then they did something that makes you think they didn't mean it. Am I on the right track?" Max asked his confusion starting to clear up.  
  
"Yep." Michael said looking at the floor.  
  
"So you said I love you, at a time which is appropriate, they said it back. Now they are displaying unloving feelings. Two questions." Max said crossing his arms.  
  
"Shoot." Michael said tapping his rings against the counter.  
  
"Who did you say it to and when was it appropriate?" Max asked smiling in spite himself.  
  
"Maria and when we were having sex." Michael mumbled to himself.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Max asked as his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped once more, "Maria? Maria DeLuca? You had sex with her?"  
  
"What's wrong with Maria DeLuca?" Michael asked standing up.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with her but. You and Maria DeLuca?" Max asked again make Michael smile.  
  
"Yeah, me and Maria DeLuca."  
  
*  
  
"Michael? As in Michael Guerin?" Liz asked pacing her room.  
  
"Yes, for the thirtieth time as in Michael, took my innocents, Guerin." Maria said throwing herself back on Liz's bed.  
  
"He didn't take your innocents." Liz said frowning, "He didn't. did he? Did he make you. you know?"  
  
"He made me fall in love with him. Everything else is of my own accord. my own stupid accord. I should have quit the project when I knew I would be paired with him. What's another year of high school compared to living in purgatory." Maria said quickly as she put a pillow over her face.  
  
"You love him." Liz said sitting by her friend yanking at the pillow.  
  
"Yeah." Maria said weakly.  
  
"And he loves you?" Liz asked.  
  
"He said he did, but then again he was getting laid so it wasn't completely truthful." Maria said propping herself up on her elbows.  
  
"Did he say it wasn't completely truthful? Did he do anything to make you think he lied?" Liz asked.  
  
"He didn't get a chance. I left as soon as I woke up. He was still asleep." Maria said cringing at Liz's shocked face.  
  
"MARIA!"  
  
*  
  
"So. what do I do now Yoda?" Michael asked Max.  
  
Max raised his eyebrows at the nickname; "Listen to me young Jedi."  
  
"What?" Michael asked following Max's eyes to a beeping red light.  
  
"You now press the play button." Max said as he moved forward and did it.  
  
"Michael, honey, I just heard the most interesting thing from Tommy and Paulie. I guess you were mourning the loss of me and I can forgive you for your . easy lay. And I can help you rebuild what'll be left of your reputation. Just get rid of that trash." Pam Troy's voice came over the machine loud and clear followed by, "Message Received 8:30 A.M."  
  
"That could be bad." Max said staring at the Machine perplexed. "Mourning over Pam?"  
  
"I had sex with her too." Michael said as if it was no big deal.  
  
"Who haven't you slept with?" Max asked.  
  
"Me, for one." Liz said as she and Maria entered the apartment through the door that hadn't closed.  
  
"Good thing too, or the young Jedi, die he would." Max looked pointedly at Michael before wrapping Liz in his arms.  
  
Liz and Maria looked strangely at both boys.  
  
"Don't ask." Michael said holding up his hand.  
  
"Hey," Liz said looking up at her boyfriend, "Can I talk to Michael please?"  
  
Max looked at her curiously before shaking his head in the affirmative.  
  
"Hey Maria, want to go for a walk?" Max asked that as he hugged Liz tight then released her going towards the door.  
  
"Liz?" Maria asked looking at her comrade confused.  
  
"It's OK Maria." Liz said smiling.  
  
Maria looked from Michael, who was looking down, to Liz, and then to Max who was trying to get her out of the room.  
  
Maria just shook her head as she followed Max outside and down the hall.  
  
*  
  
There was silence. And Michael didn't make a sound to disrupt it or strike up a conversation so Liz took it upon herself, "She told me what happened."  
  
"I gathered." He said shortly.  
  
"Michael I appreciate what you did to Tommy. You know you put your reputation in danger." Liz said walking towards the counter he was sitting on.  
  
"Rather my rep than her." Michael said shrugging.  
  
"And you had sex with her." Liz said disgusted.  
  
"It wasn't just sex, OK? I wasn't looking to get laid or anything like that." Michael began.  
  
"First of all I was talking about Pam Troy, second if you weren't looking to get laid why agree to do a Casual SEX project?" Liz asked reasonably.  
  
"Fist of all me and Pam was a year ago and I was drunk. I don't remember it. It was the biggest mistake." Michael started, "And the sex project was Maria's idea. and I was interested. I mean Maria's all ways intrigued me but after we got close."  
  
"You fell in love with her." Liz said finishing for him as she tossed him a side ways glance.  
  
"Yeah." Michael said looking her in the eyes, "Then she fled."  
  
"She heard what Pam said- she thinks she ruined your rep and that you'll be mad." Liz said shrugging.  
  
"Why would I be mad? I made a conscious decision." Michael said his eyebrows going up and his face becoming animated.  
  
"She thinks you said that you loved her to get laid." Liz said filing him in on the rest.  
  
Michael's mouth opened and closed a few times before he jumped up and went to the door.  
  
"Michael! Where are you going?" Liz asked trailing behind him.  
  
"To tell her I love her. stubborn little pixie." Michael grumbled as Liz tailed him all the way down the stairs smiling.  
  
*  
  
"So you and Liz, huh?" Maria asked sitting on the picnic table next to Max.  
  
"You and Michael?" Max asked in return smiling wildly.  
  
Maria's face fell and she looked at the blade of grass in her hand peeling it apart slowly.  
  
"He's my best friend in the world. I have grown up with him. He even lived with me for a while." Max said looking the girl over, "He's never said 'I love you' to anyone. Not me, my parents, or Isabel. The last time I heard him say that was at the funer. It's been a long time."  
  
"The funeral. It's OK he told me about the accident." Maria said looking up from her now empty hand to Max, "He told me everything and he loved me, and what did I do? I ruined his reputation."  
  
"He's a big boy Maria. He had a hand in making the decisions." Max said looking at her pointedly, "Besides Isabel will be more crushed than he will."  
  
Maria stayed silent.  
  
Max glanced up and his eyes widened. this wasn't good.  
  
"Hey Maria." Pam Troy said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Maria looked up and just glared.  
  
"Making your way around the block with all the guys are you? First Tommy, then Michael, now Max? You were just an easy lay."  
  
"Ignore her." Max whispered into Maria's ear as he saw her eyes narrow.  
  
*  
  
Isabel and Alex pulled over in front of the park seeing Max and Maria. They had been at Isabel's when they had found out everyone was at Michael's apartment.  
  
They got out and walked over just to catch the end of Pam's little dialogue.  
  
"She's not easy." Alex said protectively as he sat down on the other side of Maria.  
  
"Alex Whitman too? God, Maria who won't you do?" Pam said in a look of disgust, "Tommy and Michael I can understand. Max is pushing it, but GEEK BOY?"  
  
Isabel slammed her fist into Pam Troy's face.  
  
"ISABEL!?!" Pam screamed as she grabbed her nose and hunched over.  
  
"I have been just waiting to do that." Isabel said smiling as she walked over to Alex and kissed him.  
  
Liz and Michael walked up and watched as Pam went back to her car and crawled inside the driver side before peeling out.  
  
"What'd we miss?" Liz asked watching the car blaze down the street.  
  
"She came." Maria said motioning to Pam's speeding car, "She saw." Maria said gesturing to her and Max.  
  
"She kicked ass." Maria said nodding her head to Isabel.  
  
"Good Job IZZY!" Michael said smiling briefly.  
  
"Listen. We're gonna head back to Max's." Liz said looking from Michael to Maria, "Alex will you take us back to Michael's apartment to get the jeep."  
  
"Sure." Isabel said looking strangely from Michael to Maria, what had she missed?  
  
As the four other teens drove off Michael sat down next to Maria.  
  
"So." Michael began not knowing what to say, "I heard the message."  
  
"Me too." Maria scoffed.  
  
"Everyone thinks I'm a slut." Maria said her head falling in her hands.  
  
"So?" Michael asked receiving a glare from her, "I know you're not a slut and so do your friends. Besides I don't think that Isabel will let that rumor go too far or even give it that much substance."  
  
"Your reputation is ruined." Maria said looking over at him.  
  
"No. It's not. I'm now dating the most beautiful girl in school. The girl I LOVE." Michael said pronouncing the last two words carefully.  
  
"Since when are we dating?" Maria asked playfully.  
  
"Will you do me the honors?" Michael asked smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah, and I love you too Hans." Maria said smirking at him.  
  
"Not funny." Michael said standing up to face her.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her waist and the other around her back bringing her in for a long deep, sensual kiss.  
  
*  
  
"Mr. Guerin, Mrs. DeLuca, your project gets a D minus." The teacher called out as he went down the row of students, "For refusal to do an oral report."  
  
Maria and Michael glared at the back of his head, their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
"What crawled up his ass?" Michael asked leaning towards his girlfriend.  
  
"Same thing that crawled up theirs'." Maria said motioning to Pam and Tommy.  
  
Pam and Tommy were now an item as they were shunned by all others. Pam had a broken nose and Tommy had numerous abrasions to the face not to mention the rest of his body.  
  
As the bell rang Maria and Michael stood up and walked towards their lockers.  
  
"Hear about the party tonight?" Alex asked as he walked up his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Does it matter? the world is ending anyway." Maria said bleakly.  
  
"Still bummed about getting a low grade on your project?" Alex asked.  
  
"Are Max and Liz going?" Maria asked avoiding the question, which had a rather obvious answer.  
  
"I don't even know where the other two love birds are." Isabel said frowning in thought.  
  
"I have an idea." Michael said as he pointed to the giggling Eraser Room.  
  
"Come on." Isabel said grabbing Maria's hand.  
  
As they approached the door they counted to three before screaming, "MAX! LIZ!"  
  
Max and Liz bolted out of the door both looking rather flustered and lecherous.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Max said pointing at both Maria and Isabel who laughed and went to hide behind their significant others.  
  
"Now people, back to the original question- we making an appearance or what?" Alex asked his friends old and new.  
  
Every shook their head in the affirmative.  
  
"You know, Maria, they might even have a pantry there. and since you lost our little competition and all." Michael whispered into his girlfriend's ear resulting in a smack across the head.  
  
"I did not lose, thank you very much!" Maria said pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"God help us all." Liz said laughing as Max and the others joined in on the mirth.  
  
The End 


End file.
